Sonic Adventure 3
Sonic Adventure 3 is an platform, action-adventure video game. Developed by Sonic Team for Playstation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, iOS and Android devices. The game is direct sequel of Sonic Adventure 2, several years later. Also, it introduced new characters, the Blazing Stars teams up with Sonic and friends in order to stop Dr. Eggman. Plot Sonic made new friends from care home. He and Tails invited them to Sonic’s party. But, Dr. Eggman has interrupted the party who has notorious plan to take over the world. The gang order to stop the evil scientist as go in teams to find and collect the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails meet Scourge. He told the heroes that he and Fiona are exiled from his world. Scourge pleas the team to join until Sonic forgives him for his brutal actions. With Team Rose, Amy allows Fiona to join the team after forgiven her about the past. Later, Sonic learns from Amy and Fiona that Eggman captures Kai and Adrian. Team Sonic and Rose are confronted by Rouge and Shadow, promising them to save them if they give them the Chaos Emeralds. But, they refuse, realise that Kai was already been assaulted by Shadow ever since he came aboard on Eggman’s base. Enraged, Sonic, Scourge and Knuckles attack him. After the fight, the gang take Kai to Emerald Creek to heal his wounds. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles sees mysterious duo, Tayler the Cat and Luke Blaze, however they seemingly do not want to join in due to the unknown circumstances. Sonic attempts to follow them but Fiona tell him to leave them, which he agrees. A yellow hedgehog named Maria infiltrates on Eggman’s base until being encounter by Shadow and Rouge. It becomes slowly apparent to the player that Maria somehow was brought back to life from the mysterious circumstances as results of Shadow reunited with her. Meanwhile, Team Sonic rescue Kiara, Tasha, Candy and Riker from the military force led by commander. The heroes are confronted by Tayler and Luke. Surprised Sonic has seen them before since helping Kai to recover his pain. The duo fights Sonic and Knuckles until they win. Tayler and Luke realise the error of their ways. Tayler reveals that he and Luke were on Eggman’s side. He has “saved” them from the head care workers’ abuse. They’re force to work with him until they secretly escape but not before being caught by Eggman’s henchmen Orbot and Cubot of their betrayal. Hearing the side of story, Sonic forgives them, but Eggman saw everything from spy camera, furious that they have actually betrayed him for Kai and Sonic. He then captures the duo and fell them into his trap having been electroparalysis. Sonic and Knuckles attempt to save them but was caught by Eggman with his new mech. Afterward, Scourge managed to shuts down the trap setting Tayler and Luke free. Lola, Jayden, Gemma, Ace and Jasmine are ambushed by the army, but were rescued by Sonic, Tails and Fiona. As they fight their way, they discovered that the commander, Johnny Brave holds Jewel, Gabriella and Kiki hostages. Kai and Ace are volunteered to rescue them while Tails and Fiona helped them through the screen. After successfully rescued the girls, Johnny notices that the prisoners have escape attempted to kill them. But was apprehend by the police, Johnny then swears revenge on Team Sonic. Sonic announce that he might be throwing a housewarming party for Kai and friends honoured as newest members, including Scourge and Fiona. Rouge informs everyone about Eggman newest scheme to take over the Emerald Town and Central City. But Fiona and the rest of gang already knew about itrefuse to trust her easily. Shadow then began taunting them which angers Scourge, Knuckles, Ace and Kai until Sonic breaks up the fight. He believes them, allying up to storm at Eggman’s new hideout Egg Dreadnought. At the Egg Dreadnought, they confronted Eggman himself. He then paralyzes the group with the special gas and leaves them to be devoured by alien offspring. Mighty and Ray saves them and Tiara revived them with her magic. Refusing to give up, Eggman continue his evil plot as he upgraded Mecha Sonic to become invincible to destroy Sonic once and for all. Sonic use the power of Chaos Emeralds and transform into Super Sonic with help of his teammates to overthrow Mecha Sonic. Following the battle, Sonic throws the party that he planned to welcome Kai and his friends, who are now part of the heroes. Everyone begin celebrating as well having fun. Gameplay coming soon... Playable characters * Stages # Emerald Castle # Forest Storm # Groovy Night # Disco Party # Sparkle Palace # Emerald Creek # Sunset Park # Tropical Paradise # Pinball Party # Neon Carnival # Starlit Park # Grand Metropolis # Hang Castle # Spiritual Mansion # Cosmic Space # Egg Dreadnought # The Last Way Party Games A special mode, accessible from the game’s main menu. It offers challenge acts accessed to the number of different stages. One of the characters helps the player to complete the challenge, freely pick any characters in teams of 4. When the challenge is complete, the addition of party game will be unlocked. The party mode takes place on Emerald Town. It also featured some storylines, that has taken place after the battle with the lieutenant. Shadow and Rouge become the players foes in the party game for challenges. Bonus Episode Main article: Bonus EpisodeCategory:Games